Warped into the future (lol BAD title ^-^; )
by Emperess Shiro-Shinju
Summary: Yet another strange crossover! Megami kouhosei/ Gundam wing crossover. Relena and heero get stuck in a black whole that leads them to the future*gasp*How wil they get back to there time? RPXHY KXZ


Hello its me empress shiro shinju and here I am with my 4th fic! yeah! This is a gundam wing/megami kouhosei crossover. Yet again another strange and unseen crossover lol ^_^; read and review ok?

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

Heero was in his gundam, floating in space thinking silently. He was the only one that didn't get rid of his gundam after the endless waltz had occurred. It has been 2 years since that happened and he had grown a few inches. He was now 5/11 and isn't as scrawny. Marimeya (sp?) had went back to her almost normal 9 year old life and relena was still vice foreign minister which meant that heero still had to be her body guard. He made sure that she thought he had disappeared and was never seen again when really he was always around her, watching her from the distance and making sure that she was always in eye view with him. She was maturer now. Her body curved and she grew 3 inches. Time to time when he sneaks into her house he would see her crying with sorrow and no hope at all. At times like that he would want to go over there and comfort her because it pained him to see her cry with such sadness but would always discards those thoughts immediately. He was in space right now because relena was having a meeting in a space shuttle. He could see relena talking calmly though he could tell that she was angered.

~~~~~~ in meeting ~~~~~

"miss. darlien we think that there should be a war for the colonies." One of the men said. "oh and why is that?" she asked almost lifting an eyebrow. 'another war? What are they thinking this is the last thing that the people need right now!' Relena told herself with slight signs of anger on her face. "now please Miss peacecraft don't be angered. We think that the colonies and the earth should fight so there could be one leader and the people would only have to listen to one person." The other guy said. "that's absurd! So your saying that the leader will be based on strength instead of the intelligence and wisdom the righteous leader should have?" she asked moving away the cup of tea to her side. "and do you think that the people would want to have another war?" she asked again. Neither of them said anything. "now tell me, why don't you think of the people first? What do you think that they would want?" she asked them. One of the men on the far end the table spoke up. "a…a safe place to live…" he said. "yes exactly! And these places these… replica's of earth which you call colonies will not be safe if there is a war!" she said. "What do you think will happen to the children? They will live in fear until they understand how to protect themselves from the horror that these gigantic machines bring. They want to be happy and schooled so they can lead a better life in the next generation, and what about the children that have already died? They could have had a chance to make something of themselves! The past war shouldn't be repeated and I think that you should go back to your colony and think some of your idea's over before you put them to agreement." She said. She heard clapping from the man that said that he wanted a safer place to live and then the rest of the men started clapping loudly also. "thank you." She said and stopped the recording in her pocket. She gathered her papers and began to leave the conference room. Reporters swarmed her. 

"so miss. Relena how did the conference go?" one of the women asked. "it went fine." she said and tried to get away from the reporters. "wait Miss relena!" one of them asked and got infront of her with a big video camera. "what did the men say? Anything that could prove harmful to our peaceful way of life?" he asked. "you will see it on the morning show tomorrow morning at 7 so if you want to know anything either watch that or ask the people who gathered the meeting, ok?" she said nicely and smiled. Then a bunch of flashes went off because she smiled. Finally she saw a clearing and ran to it. When the coast was clear she straightened her dress and got into her space shuttle that was headed for earth.

~~~~~~~~~~ where heero was ~~~~~

"once again princess wins another battle with the idiots that try to bring another war." Heero said to himself. 'relena how do you do it?' he said and half-smiled. He saw her board the shuttle and booted up his gundam ready to leave. He saw the preventor's ship. Everyone on board was clapping for relena because they somehow over heard the conversation. He saw Sally po and wufei there also. Wufei was leaning against the window frame smiling and sally was smiling and clapping. He saw relena waving and smiling with a little blush creeping up on her face. Just then her shuttle stopped which made relena fly forward but caught herself before she could get hurt.

~~~~~~ on the shuttle with relena ~~~~~~

Relena was waving happily at the preventors until the shuttle went to an abrupt stop. She flew forward and caught herself before her head could hit the plastic backing of the seat infront of them. "is everyone ok?" she asked all of the government people that were on. They all nodded. "what happened is there something wrong with the engine?" she asked as she unbuckled the seat belt and went to the drivers seat. When she arrived there the driver was knocked out and blood was trailing from his head. When she looked infront of her she saw a huge, black hole. Her eyes went wide as she stumbled back into the passenger's seats. "everybody get down and cover your heads! There is a black hole!" she yelled and got on the ground. She would try to steer out of it but it was too late. The lights started flicking on and off and everyone was panicking. "this is the end?" she asked herself as power surges started bouncing off the walls, already killing a few. She ripped off the plastic covering and put it on top of her for protection. Heero saw what was happening and flew his gundam to the sight. When he got there he tried to pull them out but it was no use. He kept trying and trying but was only pulled in with them. when both of the objects were in the hole it closed leaving at dark mark of where it was. 

"oh no relena!" sally po said and went into her office. Wufei followed her to their office. "call a search for shuttle 589 its missing!' sally po ordered on the walkie-talkie. "I put a tracer on the ship before it left. Ill go and see if it can pick anything up." Wufei said and switched on the machine. Nothing. He banged it against the desk but still nothing came up. "sally I cant get anything." Wufei said still trying. Sally glared and went to the other docks. "come on people run a search on relena's ship! It's gone missing1" sally po said trying to get their attention. They immediately went to work on the search for relena. In the shuttle relena was closing her eyes waiting for the end to come. She could here the passenger's screaming and crying which made her start to cry as well. Heero was getting pretty banged up as well. He was closing his eyes as the electrical surges started going through the cockpit. He squinted his eye open to see where he was headed and all he saw were blue and black lines making a passageway. He felt another hard blast and closed his eyes again, waiting for it to stop. A few moments later everything had stopped. No more surges or anything. He looked up and saw a ship. It was much more different from the ones on earth. He then saw a bunch of these alien type things and woman shaped robots fighting them. "relena is she still alive?" he asked himself and he scanned the ship. There he saw her petit little form slowly stand up. She was bruised and her hair was a little messed up but other than that she seemed fine. He sighed in relief thankful that they were alive.

~~~~ with relena

Relena looked at the outside seeing weird aliens. "oh my goodness…" she said as her eyes went wide. She looked back to see if anyone had lived. No one moved. "hey is anyone alive?" she asked going up to each person looking for a pulse. Nobody did. "oh no what am I going to do?" she asked herself with tears coming from her eyes. She saw the other ship and got an idea. She ran up to the cockpit and started to talk in the walkie-talkie. "help! Can anyone hear me??!! Help!!" she said desperately waiting for an answer. Zero who was in the white goddess heard a signal coming from somewhere. He was now eighteen and piloted the white goddess. The other pilots also piloted a goddess as well. Erts had passed away though. "Kizna pinpoint where the distress call is coming from." Zero said and blasted a victim away. "right." She said on the other line and began to trace it. A few seconds later she got a signal. "it's a ship and…I don't know somekind of machine. It looks like a boy goddess." She said. Zero looked over and saw exactly what Kizna said. "you guys keep fighting im going to get the other people." Zero said and flew over to the busted up ship and the nearly destroyed gundam. "well hurry up!" yamagi said. Relena was just about to give up hope until she saw this woman like machine thing. Her eyes went wide and she started freaking out. "AHHHHH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL AN ALIEN!!!" she yelled and passed out. Heero saw the woman like thing and didn't really know what to think. 

"hey are you guys ok?" zero asked in a vid message that was going out to heero. He glared. 'hey that punk stole my hair style!' (a/n: NONONO JK HE DIDN'T SAY THAT LOL. Just trying to put in some humor lol ^_^;; this is what he really said à ) Heero glared. "Who are you." He demanded. "Im zero enna and im going to take you back to our ship. Who is in the other spacecraft?" he asked seeing the girls passed out form. "that's miss. Relena! How could you not know her?" heero asked with a little bit of anger in his voice. "I never heard of a relena! Wait a minute I think that I have… yeah in the history book! She brought peace to earth and the colonies until she was assassinated by a rebel group of unpacifist people!" zero said. Heero's eyes went wide. "well I should stop talking. From the looks of it your…whatever it is could still fly so ill just take this then." Zero said as he made a little bubbled in his goddess's hand. He then reached in the cockpit and strangely relena just came out floating in the oxygen ball. He then flew back to base with heero behind him.

~~~~~~` at the base ~~~~~~

"hey people we have company!" zero said as he hopped out of the cockpit. Heero jumped out of his gundam and went to relena who was on the floor. He picked her up gently and looked up to see everyone looking at him. He did what heero would naturally do and gave them his death glare. Kizna then walked over with this weird remote scanner thing and began to scan her body. "well the only thing broke is her wrist. Ill get someone to take you 2 to medical bay." Kizna said. "no ill do it. The battle is already over." Zero said pointing to the goddesses as they went onto their docks. Heero looked over at them with a strange expression on his face. "here put her on this stretcher." Zero said. Heero was a little bit nervous to do it but eventually did it anyway. " Wow she's pretty! I didn't know that the queen of the world looked that good!" Zero said. Heero glared and was about to punch him across the face. "don't be so disrespectful you idiot!" Kizna said and hit him upside the head. "oooooooooow!! Ok fine Kizna you look good too!!" he said holding the back of his head in pain. 'you jerk!" she said and punched him. "ooOOOOoooow!!!!" he yelled. Relena started to stir awake. "relena…relena are you ok?" heero asked and bended down to her level. Her eyes began to open but then went wide at the sight of heeros face. "heero!" she said and hugged him smiling. "ouch…" she said and looked at her swollen wrist. "w…where am I?" she asked as she looked around and saw a smiling boy and a girl with cat ears. They were about the same age as her. "your in the goa academy!" zero said proudly. "well what about earth?" she asked. "earth was destroyed many years ago, and your supposed to be dead." Zero said. Kizna covered his mouth. Relena was really confused by now. "So your saying that im in the future?" she asked. "uh huh." Was all the zero managed to say. "oh ok…" she said and passed out again. "zero you sure have a way with words." Kizna said. "oops." He said and began to carry the stretcher to sick bay. 

When they arrived the crazy nurse lady began to look her over. "well she has a fracture on her wrist and a few bumps and bruises. Other than that she is fine but you on the other hand…." She said pointing at heero with her ink pen. "you have dislocated knees, elbows, shins…" she said still saying everything that is broken. Zero and Kizna looked at him with wide eyes. "so then I will work on relena first and then I will work on you next mr. Yuy." The doctor said and took her into a special room. The other 2 nurse people looked at him with awe. "woooooooooooow! Its heero yuy! He's so dreamy!" the one with the weird curly hair said. The other one just nodded. "how do you know me?" he asked. They both just sighed dreamingly. "your that perfect soldier that fell in love with the pacifist queen! Its my favorite fairy tale!" the other one said. "fairy…tale?" he asked. "oh yeah they take great history documents and turn them into fairy tales. Before relena was assasinated you 2 got engaged but sadly you never got married. After she was gone you commited suicide so you could be with her." The one with the weird curly hair said. "wh…what?!" he asked. They both giggled. "I think that I forgot to read that one…" zero said. "I know the REAL history but not the fairy tale." He said. "well I know that I never read it before. Wait what am I talking about I have outgrown fairy tail books." Kizna said and shook her head. "Nurses I need your help!" the doctor said. "yes doctor!' they both responded and ran into the other room. Azuma all the sudden came in to see who the stranded people were. "ok so your heero yuy right?" he asked. He nodded. "its an honor to meet you mr. Yuy. If there is anything that you need just tell anyone go that?" he said. "What year is it?" he asked. "it is the year 4091." He said. He nodded his head. "is miss . peacecraft in operation right now?" he asked zero. "yeah…wait here she comes." Zero said and pointed to the door. She came out holding her wrist and looking at it like she never saw it before. "are you ok?" heero asked in a monotone voice. "yeah but that was really weird!" relena said. Now her wrist felt fine it didn't need a cast or anything. "its nice to meet you miss. Peacecraft." Azuma said. "yes its nice to meet you too. Umm…how do you know who I am?" she asked. Zero sighed. "history documents and for the 2 weird nurses a fairy tale." Zero said. "oh I see…" she said. "so there is no more earth. How strange." She said and looked at planet zion. Kizna looked at she was wearing. The regular suit that she always wore but its was all torn up and the coat was missing. Her hair was messed up also. 

"I think that I will go and get you something to wear. Is that ok with you?" she asked. "yeah ok…" she said before she was dragged off into another hallway. Heero was about to go after them but the scary doctor stopped him. "I didn't even start with you yet! Come on!" she said pushing him into the room that relena was in. the 2 nurses giggled and followed. "the dress code is kinda strict and its also kinda revealing." She said. (a/n: you know teela's funky outfit?) "oh well…how revealing?" relena asked. "usually you have to wear this bathing suit type of thing. Its not a bathing suit because its more thick and all but its kinda close and ya see, you're the guest of honor so you have to look kinda dressed up if you know what I mean and this outfit is like royal." Kizna said. She really didn't have any way of explaining why she had to wear it. "oh I see…" she said. "oh AND since there are more than 2,000 people on this ship we can get short on clothing but I assure you that whatever you get will be clean and good looking." Kizna said smiling. Relena smiled back and then noticed a bunch of people following them. "have you noticed that we are being stalked by a big group of people." Relena asked. Kizna turned around. "now I do." She said and began to laugh. Relena stopped and turned around. They all gasped. "uhh…hello! My name is relena and umm…im going to change so can you stop stalking me for just a little bit and I promise that when im done you can follow me all that you want." She said and smiled. All the people nodded and went into a diferent direction. "ok so this is the clothing room?" relena asked. Kizna flicked on the light and relena saw a whole bunch of neat and interesting looking clothing. "wow its so beautiful!" relena said as she looked at all of the clothing. 

"yeah I guess I they restocked on all of the uniforms. ok so what size pants do you take?" Kizna asked as she sorted through all of the clothing. "a size four." She said. "ok and how tall are you?" she asked. "5/5" she responded. "ok here you go! It is supposed to be kinda tight just so you know. You can go change in the room over there." Kizna said. "ok thank you." She said as she ran to the room. She came out with a really strange outfit.It had a collared v-neck. On the top it was really tight and had 2 green stripes starting from the shoulder and going down into the middle. When they reached the middle somekind of amulent was there and little silver chains hung from the sides of the amulent and on the bottom of it. The bottom was like a bathing suit bottom and on the back 2 little green almost invisible wings were on the back. (a/n: like the white goddess's but smaller ) Above her butt was another amulent that had glass wires shooting out of it and had other little amulents hanging off the end. "ok you look great! Now here are your boots and then when you put those on I will show you have you put these comunicaters on." She said. Relena put on the white boots. "You might feel a little shock…" Kizna said as she put those 2 weird communicater against relena's temples. "ah…" she said when she felt the strange shock. Kizna let them go and they started floating in opposite directions next to her bangs. "if you need anything just touch your temple and talk." Kizna said. "oh ok. Thanks Kizna." Relena said. "your welcome! Now lets go see how heero is doing." She said and took out relena's hair tie revealing her long brown hair. "that looks a lot better." She said. Relena smiled as the followers started following them again. 

"hey Kizna! Hello miss relena! " the repairers said happily. "hello!" they both responded. "where are you 2 off to?" saki asked. "oh she's going to see her fiance…I mean heero." Kizna said. "FIANCE?! Now where did you get that idea?!?!" relena asked. Wrecka was about to give the answer but Kizna ran over and kept her mouth shut. "oh no reason miss relena I didn't mean to say fiance hahaha oopsies." Kizna said. "don't let her know. Tell the other repairers" Kizna whispered. Wrecka nodded and began to tell everyone else. They were now in sick bay and heero walked out looking slightly disturbed. He saw relena and what she was wearing which made him blush a little bit. He then put her coat over her exposed body. "relena what are you wearing?" heero asked. "i…don't really know but isn't it pretty?" she said searching his eyes for an answer. He didn't really know what to say so he just nodded his head. She smiled widley. "Ok hee-man now its your turn. Just follow me to the dressing area." Zero said. "don't call me hee-man." He said and followed him to the clothing unit. The 2 scary nurses started giggling again. "wow he has a nice body! Don't you think so miss relena?" they said and giggled again. Relena blushed. "how would I know???" she asked. The 2 weird nurses just giggled again and relena turned a dark shade of red. "just ignore them. Let me show you and heero's room." Kizna said and began to drag her into yet another hallway. "wait you mean that we have to share a room?" relena asked. "yup! Remember there are over 2,000 people in this academy." Kizna said and looked at her with mischivious eyes. "oh ok…" she said. They were at relena and heero's room. It was spacious and white and had a good view of zion. "ok this is your room and look here comes heero!" Kizna said pointing out the door. Heero was wearing that thing that zero had to wear when he was younger. (a/n: you know that thing that he said he was really hot in during that meeting? ) "Ok heero your going to be staying with relena in this room. If you need anything just press your temple and talk." Zero said. Kizna winked at zero and he winked back. "is there something going on that your not telling us about?" relena asked raising an eyebrow. "oh no of course not! Lets go see the goddesses and the other pilots!" zero said as he ran down the hallway. Heero , relena and Kizna followed.

Ok that's the end of chapter one! I know its kinda short but ill try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. R/r plz!!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~


End file.
